Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 02
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 2 is the 2nd chapter of the manga adaptation of the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Synopsis At some point in the past, Kanata Mugen comes across a package on the desk in his room addressed to him from his father. Inside the package is a Galaxy Pass and a tablet, which to his surprise changes into a robotic parrot. The parrot, Flint, greets Kanata by name and tells him to follow the path he believes in. Back in the present day, Kanata is fleeing from several men in suits and wondering what that path he should follow is. Reaching the airport out of breath, he requests to be let aboard a departing ship, showing his Galaxy Pass to the officials. As his pursuers watch the ship leave, they make contact with their allies. Meanwhile, on the Bentenmaru, Marika is dismayed to learn that their client has cancelled at short notice, again. She contacts Show at the insurance union to inform him of the cancellation. After Show says how they could request an alternative payment as a cancellation fee, Marika asks about how the client seemed happy with their speed before, to which Show mentions the recent accidents which have been occurring while FTL jumping. After saying how Marika has some terrible luck, Show shows Marika an alternative job she could take, leaving the decision to her. As Marika expresses her annoyance at the third cancellation they've had that week, Hyakume and Coorie note disturbance in subspace and notice requesting ships to refrain from using FTL jumps. Around the same time, a commercial for Yggdrasil Transport Co. comes on, which Hyakume notes as being surprisingly persistent despite the times like this when all ships are slowed down by subspace instability. While Marika is still annoyed at the cancellation, Misa suggests they think about it for the better since they got another job in the end. Marika agrees, though she was a bit miffed left out of further discussions, but grateful for the fast response. Turning to the new job, a raid on a cruise liner, Marika sees that it is from Jenny's company, Fairy Jane. While browsing through the information, Marika notices a certain name on the passenger list - Kanata Mugen. Coorie then informs Marika of an incoming communication from Jenny. Jenny greets Marika, saying that it has been a while, to which Marika concurs. Thanking Jenny for the job offer, to which Jenny notes that it's a bit give-and-take with the current recession, Marika asks if she could have the option to ad-lib during the show. Elsewhere, the Barbaroosa is caught in a turbulent region of space. As the ship is buffeted, Chiaki notices a vortex which is dragging them in. Kenjo orders the crew to jettison the arms pack, intending to use the force of the explosion to break free. The crew prepare for an FTL jump as Chiaki jettisons the missile and detonates it remotely. As the ship tries to speed away, the cloud from the explosion engulfs it. Back with the liner, as the ship completes it's fourth FTL jump, several men in suits approach one of the VIP rooms. As they go in, Kanata watches from around a corner in the outside corridor. Moving to evade them, he ends up in the main hall, where several passengers are talking about how they're glad they've touched down safely given the recent accidents from subspace instability. Flint suddenly makes a noise from Kanata's backpack and despite Kanata quickly telling him to be quiet, it attracts the attention of his pursuers who surround him. As Kanata is cornered, the lights suddenly go out, followed by Marika announcing that they've completed their electronic attack on the ship. Kanata uses the distraction to slip past his pursuers, as Marika declares that the Bentenmaru now has control of the liner. Fleeing, Kanata runs out of the crowd and is followed by his pursuers. At that moment, the doors open behind him and Kanata watches with the rest of the crowd as Marika and the pirates make their appearance. Marika introduces herself and declares that she has come to plunder the ship as Schnitzer fires his gun in the air and the crowds cheer. Marika continues that if the passengers follow their instructions they will be able to return home safely and tell the tale of a pirate raid. She then notices Kanata who is then illuminated by spotlight and surrounded by armed pirates who point their weapons at his pursuers. Marika then leaps down and approaches Kanata, asking the question "What colour lies at the end of subspace?". She then comments on Kanata's challenging glare even when faced with a pirate. Understanding the meaning of Marika's actions, Kanata loudly tells Marika not to lay a hand on the passengers and to take him as a hostage instead. Some of the passengers ask if he'll be OK, to which he replies that getting to board a pirate ship is a rare thing. Saying she likes his spirit, Marika asks for Kanata's name, which he gives. Smiling, Marika declares they have a deal and that they won't pillage out of consideration for the boy's sacrifice, however they will accept any donations from people concerned about his safety. As the Bentenmaru leaves the liner, Marika apologises to Kanata for it being rather cramped in the corridor, mentioning that the reason the passage is narrow is so that no one can act arrogant as they walk back, since everyone is equal in space. Kanata asks about her position being high since she's the captain. Flint then pops out of Kanata's backpack and perches on his head. Calling it cute, Marika greets the parrot who introduces itself to her. Marika then mentions that she was looking for Kanata, the one who used the Galaxy Pass. Kanata then asks if she knows of him and his father. Marika confirms this and then tells Kanata that his father entrusted her with an important task. Surprised, Kanata follows after Marika as she walks back. Major Events *Fleeing from pursuers, Kanata Mugen boards the Begin The Beguine. *After a client suddenly cancels a job, Marika accepts a job from Jenny Dolittle and spotting Kanata's name on the passenger list, requests an addition to the performance. *The Barbaroosa runs into trouble and is forced to jettison its missile to escape. *As Kanata is being cornered on the liner, the Bentenmaru begins a pirate raid on the ship. During the performance, Marika directs a certain phrase in Kanata's direction. Understanding, Kanata demands he be taken hostage rather than the passengers be harmed, and using this as a cover, Marika brings him aboard the Bentenmaru. Characters *Marika Kato *Chiaki Kurihara *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Jenny Dolittle *Kenjo Kurihara *Show New Characters *Kanata Mugen *Flint Ships *Bentenmaru *Barbaroosa New Ships *Begin The Beguine Locations *Space New Locations *Kanata Mugen's home Adaptation *The events involving Kanata's escape to the liner occurred before the events in the previous chapter in the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Trivia *Given what Lynn said regarding Space University's term-times in the previous chapter Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 1, it can be assumed that Jenny is on her spring break, allowing her to devote time to her company. References Category:Manga Chapters